fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NES Party
Nintendo Entertainment System Party (or NES Party for short) is a party video game (much like the Mario Party series) for the Nintendo 3DS that features characters from various Nintendo Entertainment System video games, such as Pit from Kid Icarus, competing for the chance to win various prizes by going across a board game and winning mini-games. Gameplay In NES Party, there are 4 different modes, Normal Mode, Fire Mode, Mini-Game Mode, and Game and Watch Mode. Each mode is different in some way or another, some modes are drastically different than other modes, and some modes are very much alike. Normal Mode In normal mode, you would start out by choosing a character, and then... well, play the game regularly! You and your opponents will progress around a board collecting items and doing mini-games to get to the grand prize. This is the first mode you start out with, all others are unlockable modes. Fire Mode Fire Mode is almost identical to normal mode, but the game is a lot faster, the opponents are smarter, and all the items (except for the grand prize) are changed to the fire flower item, but the items will also be very scarce.You unlock this mode by winning Normal Mode with 100 coins or more. Mini-Game Mode Mini Game Mode is where you'll only be playing the mini games, no board, no items. But you will still get coins for winning a mini-game and once all mini-games have been played, whoever has the most coins wins. To unlock Mini-Game Mode, go through all mini games in one game of either Normal or Fire Mode. Game & Watch Mode Game & Watch Mode is a mode where you will play a game almost identical to Normal Mode, but all the mini-games will be replaced with Game & Watch games. After playing through this mode once, you unlock the Fire version of it. To unlock this mode, you have to win 3 games in Mini-Game Mode, and 3 games in Fire Mode. Characters Default Mario, Link, Kirby, Ice Climber (Popo), Excitebike Racer, Balloon Fighter, Pit, Donkey Kong Unlockable Luigi, Bowser, King Dedede, Palutena, Mr. Game & Watch, Dr. Mario Items Places In NES Party there are 4 places, each with there own grand prize. As well as 4 unlockable places, with repeating grand prizes. Default *Mushroom Kingdom, Golden NES * Hyrule, Golden Mario *Race Track, Ruby Mushroom *Summit, Silver Luigi Unlockable *Dreamland, Golden NES *Balloon Valley, Golden Mario *Palutena's Temple, Ruby Mushroom *DK Barrel Factory and Zoo, Silver Luigi Unlockables Characters *Luigi: Get the Silver Luigi at least once. *Bowser: Beat Fire Mode Mushroom Kingdom Place *King Dedede: Beat Fire Mode Dreamland Place *Palutena: Beat Fire Mode Palutena's Temple Place *Mr Game & Watch: Unlock Game & Watch Mode *Dr. Mario: Get first place at every place (including unlockables) in Fire Mode as Mario Places *Dreamland: Beat every default place as Kirby *Balloon Valley: Beat every default place as Balloon Fighter *Palutena's Temple: Beat every default place as Pit *DK Barrel Factory and Zoo: Beat every default place as Donkey Kong Trivia *Every 8-bit sprite, excluding Mario sprites, in this game have a black border around them, even if they didn't in their original game. This is so they will stand out easier against white or colored backgrounds. *There were actually some characters left out, such as Princess Toadstool/Peach, Samus Aran, even Megaman was a considered character. **In fact, Little Mac was in the game to begin with, but was left out due to not really having any other major characters in his game to pull from to be an unlockable and the Boxing Ring was to bland and flat to end up as a Place. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games